oblivoushdfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Boy
'Blue Boy '''or '''Ben '''is a character who appeared in ObliviousHD Roleplay World. This is a character of the channel Kavra. Appearance Blue Boy has black, spiked hair with orange-tan skin. He wears a black Nike shirt and blue Adidas shoes. He also wears blue nylon straps just above his shoes. It is shown that he wears black pants just behind the straps. During Bully part 1 - 2, he was shown to have been thicker. He turned slightly slimmer during Bully part 3. His looks stayed permanent after this episode. Gallery Blue Boy.png Fat Blue Boy.png Prisoner Blue Boy.png Screenshot 2019-01-29 at 4.46.26 PM.png Relationships Red Dress Girl They were shown to be dating after Victim Girl broke up with Blue Boy. They were seen to be very close, ending up in aiding Red Dress Girl in The Bully series. However, after Red Dress Girl found out Blue Boy was cheating on her, she killed him by poisoning him with her poisonous cookies. After Bacon had accidentally spawned all of Red Dress Girl's victims back in The Queen episode 3, Blue Boy became enemies with her after kidnapping Noob. After Blue Boy left Lavender, Red Dress Girl kidnapped him and made him her "toy" making their relationship go down further. They became friends again at the end of The Queen series, ending up with Red Dress Girl accepting Blue Boy and Lavender's affections. Crybaby Not much is known about their relationship in The Bully series, however, in the music video Crybaby, it is shown that Blue Boy is a bully against her. In The Queen series, it is shown that the two are friends, helping her and all her other friends survive in the medieval-like kingdom. Lavender In Bully part 4, Lavender was seen to have feelings for Blue Boy. Lavender was seen to be jealous of Red Dress Girl, and started crying due to her thinking she will never get him, which confuses Blue Boy. Throughout the entirety of the school day, Lavender repeatedly tries to interact with Blue Boy, but all her attempts were foiled by Noob, however, during class, Blue Boy finally interacts with her, and falls in love too. They tried silently dating, but failed as Noob had "spyed" on them. He later told Red Dress Girl, who regrets ever falling in love with Blue Boy. She later killed Lavender by poisoning her with her Green Tea. Later in The Queen series after Lavender and Blue Boy had respawned, they ended up loving each other again. Later, Lavender asked Bianca to give her a "makeover". Bianca and Red Dress Girl started making her unattractive, ending up in Blue Boy braking up with her due to her looks. In The Queen episode 6, Blue Boy apologized to her and kissed her, making her mutation reverse. They both end up in the dungeons later, but brake out after Red Dress Girl released her and the others. At the end of episode 8 of The Queen, Red Dress Girl accepts Blue Boy and Lavender's love, ending up in both of them loving each other without any distractions. = Noob Blue Boy and Noob are shown to be good friends in the entirety of Red Dress Girl, Noob and Blue Boy's sentence. There are many events throughout The Bully series that hint they are very close. However, after Noob found out Blue Boy was cheating on Red Dress Girl, the two became secret enemies. Later in The Queen series, Blue Boy and the others kidnap Noob, making their relationship sink down more. After Noob saved Blue Boy from the dungeons, they became friends again. Victim Girl The two were shown to be dating in the first episode of BULLY series, however, in the same episode, they brake up, leaving the two heartbroken. After Blue Boy attempts to kill her, their relationship goes worse again. Later in episode 3 of Bully, it is shown that Blue Boy and Red Dress Girl want to try to kill Victim Girl again. It is shown that Victim Girl still cared after him, since she cryed when she found out Red Dress Girl killed him and her husband. Later in The Queen series, they became friends after Blue Boy apologizes to her for nearly killing her and cutting her hair off. Victim Girl also accepts Blue Boy and Lavender's love, saying that he made a good choice and that she's good for him. Trivia * This is a character of the channel Kavra. * In BULLY -Part 1 to Part 2 he was more chubby. He turned slim for the rest of Kavra franchise out of unknown causes. * In ''ObliviousHD Roleplay World, he can be found and there he is named Ben. However, since this Wiki observes stuff only within Kavra franchise, he will still be known as Blue Boy. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Teens Category:Kavra Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Red Dress Girl's Gang Category:Lavender's Family Category:Red Dress Girl's Family Category:Blue Boy's Family